


Test The Waters

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Pre-Relationship, Swim Instructor, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina takes up her son's swim instructor on some lessons he offered.





	Test The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> captregina prompted: Hooked Queen-- Number 3 ...(legal student though please)
> 
> 3\. teacher/student au
> 
> So, I couldn’t even do this in a college setting. As legal as it might be, the ethics are off. Swim teacher and student’s mom, though? That’s fine, right? :)

Regina Mills had never felt sillier than when she stood in the locker room of the Storybrooke Community Center. Maybe she should just turn around and leave, there was no need for this. Henry knew how to swim and that was all that mattered. He could swim safely and there were always lifeguards at the beach or at the pool.

 

His swim instructor seemed to have other ideas. He insisted that it was a detriment to Regina that she didn’t know how to swim properly. Killian Jones had somehow sweet talked her into taking a private lesson with him, so she could make her son proud the next time they went to the beach. That’s how she found herself standing in front of a full length mirror in a black one piece, her short hair already curling from the humidity.

 

“You’re doing this for Henry,” she mumbled to herself, once again trying to be confident that she was not at all doing it for the sexy swim instructor on the other side of the door.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Regina headed out of the locker room and nearly tripped when she saw Killian standing there in just some swim trunks and no shirt. His chest hair glistened in the florescent lighting and his blue eyes popped as well.

 

“Whoa there, love,” he took hold of her with his good hand, allowing his prosthetic to linger. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” She quickly shook it off. “I’m just not sure how much good this is. Mother tried to teach me to swim when I was younger, but I was a terrible student.”

“Or she was just an awful teacher. Everyone should learn how to swim at some point or another, it’s a useful skill.”

“Says you.”

“Well, I rowed in high school and college, now I’m a lifeguard.” Killian smirked. “I’d say that swimming has served me well. Now come on, chop, chop.”

 

He lead Regina through the shallow end and had her do a ridiculous exercise of holding onto the edge and kicking her legs. Next, she spent some time learning how to blow bubbles. She could only do it for 5 seconds before heat was springing to her cheeks and she popped out of the water.

 

“You’re just doing this to taunt me,” she accused.

“This is what I do with all beginners.”

“Well, I think blowing bubbles to help breathe is pretty self-explanatory.”

Killian chuckled. “Well, let’s try something different then. May I?”

 

He reached his arms for her and she nodded. He tucked them over and helped her float on her stomach. Regina had to admit, it felt a little nice with his strong arms around her. His hand was clammy, but she didn’t mind.

 

“You know, you don’t have to hold me so low,” she said.

“Aye?”

“Move your arms up a bit.” She grinned when he inched them up. “A little further.”

Killian’s smile only seemed to widen. “Oh, you’re being a little naughty aren’t you?” His arms moved up around her chest and he fingered her breast that was nearly spilling out of her one piece. “Is this what you wanted, Madam Mayor?”

“I’d like to feel where else you could put that hand.”

“After our lesson, I promise.”


End file.
